


peppermint

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis-centric, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicide tastes like peppermint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick after a dream and for some reason the line 'suicide tastes like peppermint' stuck with me and i was putting it in my notes to remember it and i kept going idk

suicide tastes like peppermint.

it burns your tongue and fogs the mind and leaves you feeling refreshed. it's hard like old peppermint gum or its soft like a stick you find in the bag you left in the sun. it rattles like a box of mints you took on your date. it twists like a red and white candy cane. it swirls down down deeper like a peppermint candy. it whitens your life like the toothpaste you get in your dentist goody bag.

for harry, suicide is like peppermint because he always smelled like peppermint. his hair was cold and soft and smelled like a snowy holiday. his skin radiated the frosty feel of peppermint. his tongue was soft and sweet like the gum he always chewed.

he would wake up in a cold sweat from his nightmares. peppermint candles warmed him and made him think he was cold from winter weather whirling around outside. when he couldn't pretend, the silver glint broke his skin and let the red blood splash onto the white tiles, red lines down his wrist resembling candy stripes. when he cried, his bloodshot eyes were a harsh contract from his pale cheeks. when louis kissed harry one last time before retreating into himself one last time, the smell of peppermint lingered for weeks.

so.

suicide tastes like peppermint.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man
> 
> im working on a fic for a fic exchange and a part 2 of a different fic so a lil drabble is always nice u feel


End file.
